


*god damn it frisk.

by noizy



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frisk is female, Oops, friend gave me the prompt, humor hopefully, i sinned, jk theres no sins, sans pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frisk's little prank before, Sans decided to get payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*god damn it frisk.

Frisk was asleep. Good, that means you can put your plan into action. Chuckling lowly, you sneak into the spare room where the kid stays when she comes over for the night with you and Papyrus, it was easier than making her stay on the couch. You needed that couch to become one with it in the morning before work. The door creaks softly when you open it, and you wince and hold your breath. Shit. You forgot Frisk stayed over for the night, the only thing you can see is the mess of brown hair above the covers. Silently praising some deity that your slippers muffled your noises even more against the carpet, you lazily walk over to where Frisk laid her things. "*kiddo, you bring a lot of stuff over that i never see you use." you mused softly, encasing her bag in your magic before teleporting out of the room. Why didn't you do that in the first place? You can't let Papyrus know you're becoming less lazy, you have to become one with the couch for longer tomorrow morning. 

You fought back the small blue blush that appeared on your face as you rooted through her bag, god this felt weird, letting out a small noise of triumph when you found what you were looking for. Her hair straighter. A wide, shit eating grin appeared on your face as you put the item into your endless pockets, storing it away for safe keeping. She was gonna freak out and you knew it. 

\--------------

"Saaaaaaans," the familiar voice jolted you awake from you light sleep, groggily looking up to the banister where Frisk was standing. You choke back a laugh at the sight of her, frizzy hair standing up in random places, and you silently wonder how the hell it was.

"mornin' kid, you sleep well?" You drawl slightly, lifting your head up from the couch to look up at them better. 

"What happened to my hair straighter," it was more of a statement screaming 'where did you put it' than anything. You couldn't hide your grin from her, she knew your body language too much from the Underground. 

"haven't seen it kid, though i'll think you'll straighten the situation out soon," flicking your eyes back to the TV, you see Mettaton was on. Gross. Your pun must've worked though because you hear a small giggle come from the kid, who was beside you on the couch all of a sudden, woah ok. She was currently puffing her cheeks out, a small pout on her face as she leaned over into your space, almost in a challenge. "Are you sure you haven't seen it?" She asks, and you just grin in her direction. "haven't seen it kid, you know i wouldn't let you get your hair all frizzed over it." You remark back, wrapping one of your phalanges around her hair. shit. It got stuck.- "..don't freak out frisk but your hair is stuck on my bones," you say with a hint of amusement, rubbing the digit along her head in a teasing manner. "You lazy sack of bones!" She laughed softly and tried her best to untangle the bigger mess you've somehow made with her hair. "How did you even manage to do this.." She muttered under her breath, sighing a breath of relief when she was finally free. "dunno kiddo," you simply shrug and quickly flop around so your legs are resting on her lap and your skull was against the arm of the couch, the straighter in your pocket pressing uncomfortably on your ribcage. 

\-------

After you two have a pun off with each other, each one becoming increasingly worse as you went on, your brother Papyrus comes into the room. "BROTHER, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED HOME!" He says, grinning as wide as the skeleton could physically could. "hey bro," you greet with a small smile. Frisk runs over to the tall skeleton, gripping him tightly in a hug. You chuckle softly at the sight. Papyrus swooped the kid up in a giant hug, almost breaking her ribs with his grasp. "HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU AND SANS HAVING A GOOD TIME? NYEH HEH HEH!" Frisk nods, but shoots you a small playful glare, "yeah except bone head over there stole my hair straightener!" Almost on cue, the item in question suddenly falls out of your pocket. "..shit."


End file.
